Karaoke Time
by prattster666
Summary: Bella is bombarded into going out to their local bar.What is the song of choice? Who should she meet when she gets there? o/s Rated m for lemony goodness!


_**I own nothing, S Meyer is the true genius, I just get her characters to play my game every now and again!**_

_**I have had this half written for ages and just couldn't get the smut right. I hope I have done it justice. Enjoy some Carlisle lemony goodness!**_

BPOV

It was late, I really should be studying but the Pixie gets her own way as always! Pixie is my best friend and long suffering style guru, Alice. She turned up at my apartment, unannounced might I add, at 5pm and wouldn't take no for an answer. She had decided that as a matter of necessity we HAD to go out tonight.

"Ali, I have sooooooo much work to do and I am working tomorrow!"

"Yep, I know. I called and got you the day off! You can thank me later!" she squealed as she ushered me into the shower.

"I am NOT playing Bella Barbie Alice! You better listen to me!" I got into the shower under constant protests, which were unfortunately drowned out by the shower. I emerged from the shower cleaned, buffed and shaved ready for the torture that is The Pixie.

Needless to say we "played" Bella Barbie until the Pizza arrived. It was a ritual of ours, we had to have pizza before we went out to avoid any mishaps. Mainly of the "sick before 10pm" kind.

"So Ali-cat where are we going tonight?" I asked as I went over to let Rosie in. My other best friend. Fierce as you like and scary as hell, but if she loves you like a sister you're sorted for life! Luckily for us, both Alice and I are classed as her honorary sisters.

"One word for you...KARAOKE!" she squealed through a mouthful of pizza. I groaned and Rosie burst out laughing. Last time this happened I truly embarrassed the Hell out of myself.

"Oh NO! Not again Alice!" I whinged at her laughing form. "Please just give me a night where I can chill out"

"That's why you are wearing sparkly jeans, silver pumps and a fitted top! So you are comfy while you're on stage." She replied whilst chuckling away to herself.

So at 8pm we headed out to The Black Chicken, our local Karaoke bar. We had already polished off half a bottle of vodka between us. So, we were all feeling quite merry.

We settled into our usual booth in the bar. Ali danced over to the DJ to collect the book of songs available. I already knew which song I was singing. Well, it was one of two. Just as I was thinking about which song to sing I noticed a couple walk in accompanied by three very fit looking men. There was a well built, Footballer type with brown hair and well cute dimples that appeared as he laughed his way into the bar. The second one had a mop of curly hair and a southern accent and was built more like a baseball player. The third and final one was hot! Blonde hair, electric blue eyes and was slightly more reserved than the others, although he kept up with their banter. The couple were both very beautiful. The woman had long auburn hair and warm coloured eyes. The man had "just fucked" hair in a copper colour, he was also built like a baseball player. I turned around into the booth to find Rosie's mouth gaping open.

"Rosie, stop drooling! You're catching flies!" I mentioned to her laughing through my hand. She looked mortified as the football player looked over and winked at her. I burst out laughing, as she stomped off to the bar to get more drinks.

Ali came back and we decided on our songs. Rosie was first to get up, as always. She has never been the shy member of the group, she left that to me. I started to go red just thinking about getting on stage. Rosie started a fabulous rendition of Pink's So what.

She was strutting across the stage giving her all, as always. I chanced a look at the other table. The footballer was gawping at Rosie, I smirked at her and winked, while motioning to the table behind us. She gave him a good show whilst gyrating her form on stage. I couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

After that, it was Alice's turn. She sang Kylie Minogue's "Spinning around". She claimed it was because the song matched her hot pants, personally I think it was for the tall baseball type in the corner that hadn't taken his eyes off her since he came in. She was awesome! She strut her stuff all over the stage. She got the audience going and I had to smile, my friend was the life and soul of any party!

After Alice a few songs came on by others. I went up to the bar to get some liquid courage. I needed something if I was going to sing in front of the whole bar. When I got to the bar I heard a voice, "are you not singing tonight?" The sound of it sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to find the golden haired god looking right at me.

"Erm...yes, just not yet. Need to get more liquid courage first." I explained.

"Good, I look forward to it!" he said as he walked away. Two shots of apple sourz and a vodka and lemonade later, I was ready to shake it on stage. I walked up to the DJ and requested my song. He explained that the Pixie had already had it put in the queue and I was up next. Cue the panic! OMG! I needed some more time. Before I knew it I was being shouted on stage by the DJ.

I got to the front of the stage and began

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
>Standing by the road<br>no umbrella  
>no coat<br>So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
>He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while<br>I didn't ask him his name  
>this lonely boy in the rain<br>Fate tell me it's right  
>is this love at first sight<br>Please don't make it wrong  
>just stay for the night<em>

I chanced a look at Ali and Rose, they were both smiling so I continued to get into the song and shimmied a little on stage.

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
>Say you will<br>You want me too  
>All I wanna do is make love to you<br>I've got loving arms to hold on too_

I chanced a look at the table behind ours, and found the occupants all staring at the blonde God. He seemed to be fixated on something but I couldn't tell what it was from where I was. I wondered what that was about but continued the song. Working up the crowd, by dancing from one side of the stage to the other.

_So we found this hotel  
>it was a place I knew well<br>We made magic that night. Oh  
>he did everything right<br>He brought the woman out of me  
>so many times<br>easily  
>And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note<br>I told him 'I am the flower you are the seed'  
>We walked in the garden we planted a tree<br>Don't try to find me  
>please don't you dare<br>Just live in my memory  
>you 'll always be there<em>

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
>One night of love was all we knew<br>All I wanna do is make love to you  
>I've got loving arms to hold on too<em>

Oh  
>oooh<br>we made love  
>Love like strangers<br>All night long  
>We made love<p>

Then it happened one day  
>we came round the same way<br>You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
>I said 'please<br>please understand  
>I'm in love with another man<br>And what he couldn't give me  
>was the one little thing you can'<p>

All I wanna do is make love to you  
>One night of love was all we knew<br>All I want to do is make love to you  
>Come on<br>say you will  
>you want me too<p>

All I wanna do is make love to you  
>One night of love was all we knew<br>All I want to do is make love to you  
>Say you will<br>you want me to

I was shocked by the applause I got. Ali and Rosie were dancing on the table by this point and had the Footballer and the blonde Baseball player holding their hands so they didn't fall off, which to be honest was quite a real possibility. I had to laugh when Ali jumped into the blonde's arm, actually scaring the hell out of him!

When I got back to our booth and the crazies dancing on the table, I was introduced to the others from the table. The couple was Edward and Esme, the footballer was called Emmett and the baseball player was called Jasper. The blonde God however had disappeared. As the next song came on they all paired off and went to dance.

I didn't mind in the slightest, I was still coming down off my high from performing and decided to go and get a drink. Whilst I was at the bar, I noticed the clock and saw it was well after midnight by this point. I decided to myself that it was an acceptable time to leave. I went and found the girls and explained that I had done my Karaoke and was ready to head out. They were reluctant to let me go home alone but I promised to text them both when I got home.

When I reached the front of the club I noticed that the Taxi rank was empty. Fuck! I knew I would have to start walking. Then, as I headed off in the direction of home it started to rain. Fan-fucking-tastic! That's all I need, I continued to grumble away to myself and noticed as a car pulled up. I turned in the direction of the car and couldn't see who was driving. The electric window came down and I heard a voice that sent a shiver up my back.

"You need a lift?" he shouted,

"Erm...I suppose," I replied.

I got into the car and the Blonde God turned the heat up and offered me his jacket. I sat in the awkward silence, trying to muster up enough courage to ask his name, damn the rain has sobered me up considerably!

"So, how come you disappeared?" I asked, as he turned to look at me I saw something flash across his features but I couldn't be sure what it was.

"Erm, I...er...well, you see, the guys got up and went to see your friends, my brother and his girlfriend followed and I didn't want to be a spare part...erm, kind of," he replied anxiously.

"Ah I see, so you didn't wanna wait for me then? No problem, erm I live just around this corner so you can drop me anywhere," I answered sharply. Here's me thinking he was interested. Duh! Bella! You are such an idiot sometimes.

He stopped the car after he had gone around the corner.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to talk to you, just that my friends frequently try and "hook me up" with different people, I didn't want you to feel obliged to talk to me or whatever." He said sincerely.

I took a while to process what he had said. "Erm, what's your name? I can't keep calling you Blonde God now can I?" I laughed at my crazy filter-less outburst, hoping he would do the same and think I was making a joke to lighten the mood. He chuckled slightly.

"Carlisle," he breathed. "What about you?"

"Bella," I replied. "So you wanna come in? It's warm and I have drinks and nibbles?" I asked shyly, I don't know what came over me. I NEVER ask guys back to my place. Carlisle was different, he made me tingle in all the right places.

He looked undecided, so I decided for him. I undid his safety belt as well as my own and darted up the path to the door in the rain. He followed. I collected some towels and went to find him some dry clothes. I had some stuff that my Dad left last Christmas, just some sweat pants and a t-shirt but they would do. I handed them over, he took them shyly and I showed him to the bathroom. I moved to my bedroom and began to strip and find some PJ pants and a vest top. I kept my underwear on as well as my bra. I moved into the kitchen trying not to think of the obscenely hot man changing in my bathroom. I texted the girls and told them I was home, like I promised, although didn't mention Carlisle. That was for me to know and them to find out!

He came out of the bathroom looking too damn hot. His hair was mussed from the towel rubbing and I just wanted to grab it in my fists. My panties were becoming increasingly damp. I tried to get some drinks together for us. I pulled out two bottles of beer and popped both caps. Carlisle took his and I watched his Adam's apple bob slowly as he drank down the beer. He caught me staring and winked at me. I proceeded to go bright red! God I hate my body sometimes!

I moved us into the living room. I turned on the music channel for background music and sat next to Carlisle on the couch. I scooted closer to him and drank in his smell. God, he smelled delicious. We began to chat about useless stuff like where he lived, what I did, the fact that he was a trainee doctor and that he was 4 years older than me.

After a while, he put his hand on my thigh and began to rub up and down my thigh, getting higher and higher with every sweep, going towards my now saturated panties. I moaned softly. He took this as an invitation and began to kiss his way up my neck. I couldn't move, or breathe or say anything. The feel of his lips was indescribable. I turned my head and captured his lips with my own. He tasted amazing.

Carlisle pulled away from the kiss panting, just as I was.

"I am so sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me, maybe I should get going," he said and trailed off on the last part.

"Don't apologise, I was enjoying that, just as much as you were, by the look of it!" I said nodding toward his crotch. He blushed furiously and moved his hands into his lap. "Bella, I don't do this a lot, I don't do this...ever. The way you sang tonight was unbelievable. I really left that bar because I couldn't face you being just polite with me. I wanted you to want me and couldn't face it if you didn't. I must admit, this is much better than I hoped for," he chuckled slightly at the end of his speech and I couldn't help but follow.

I crawled onto his lap and whispered into his ear, "I saw you immediately as you came in. You looked so gorgeous, and still do. I wondered what it would be like to kiss you, to sit on your lap and stroke your dick through your trousers." He involuntarily shuddered as I did what I had suggested. He decided to take the hint and pulled my vest over my head. He flicked at my bra with a practised hand and removed it quickly. He began to roam my upper body with his hands and I began to wriggle in his lap. An unexpected growl was emitted from his throat. This caused my pants to become even wetter than they had been previously. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and began sucking and licking whilst tweaking the other with his finger and thumb. I couldn't help but arch my body into his mouth. I was panting heavily by this point and desperate for some friction. He must have sensed this as the god moved me off his lap and onto the couch. He pulled down my pyjama pants and underwear in one swift movement and plunged a finger into my soaking wet folds. He moved it in and out of me and then added a second finger.

I decided he was wearing far too many clothes and reached forward to spring his cock free, I was shocked to see he was not wearing any boxers. I pushed his joggers all the way off with my feet. I also felt myself dripping with need. "Carlisle, I need you, I need you in me!" I panted out.

He did as was asked. I felt him rub his dick up and down my wet pussy, I wriggled with anticipation and he pushed himself into me. We both groaned in pleasure. He stilled while I got used to his size and then began to move slowly. "Fuck! Baby! You are so tight!" he groaned as he pumped in and out of me. He pulled me up and sat on the couch while I was impaled on his dick. I started to ride him with reckless abandon. He looked amazing. His eyes were focussed on my bouncing tits. They weren't huge but they were ample. He grabbed me by the ass and pulled me forward, pulling my left nipple into his mouth. He thrust his dick into me whilst I rode him, I could feel the coil tightening within me and knew it would snap soon. "Cum for me baby, I know you want to!" he grunted into my ear. The next thing I knew the coil snapped and I was flying on an orgasm high. I stilled my movements for a minute and Carlisle moved us to the rug on the floor. He stayed deep inside me and then began to move on top of me. He built up a rhythm that had me moaning in ecstasy. I could feel the coil tightening again. "I need to cum again, Carlisle," I breathed out. "Cum with me, please?"

"Ok, you sure?" he asked sincerely. I nodded profusely and he sped up his actions. I felt his cock grow significantly within me. This was enough to send me over the edge and seconds later I felt Carlisle fall over with me. He shuddered above me as he spilled his cum into me. I began to come down from my high and Carlisle moved out of me and went to the bathroom to retrieve a flannel to clean us both up. He began to blush as did I. Why on earth were we so nervous after what we had done? We collected our clothes that had been strewn around the room.

"Erm, do you wanna stay? It's late." I said somewhat feebly. He nodded and I led him into the bedroom. We climbed into bed and he spooned in behind me. Almost immediately, I felt his cock growing again. He moved his bottom half away from me so I wriggled back towards him to feel his cock against my ass. I turned and looked over my shoulder. "Ready for round 2?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. He put his hand under the waistband of my pyjama pants and I think to myself how lucky I am that there were no Taxi's tonight!

**_Thanks so much for reading! Any comments greatly appreciated! _**

**_Cat x_**


End file.
